


The Apple Now Is Sweet

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bloodplay, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Fighting Kink, Human Experimentation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Title Kink, Under-negotiated Kink, and Kinked, light - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: The battle is short, and ends with Sasuke sealed to the ground, a pretty meal laid out for a predator strong enough to take it.





	The Apple Now Is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> The title comes from "The Devil's Dance Floor" by Flogging Molly

“I heard you weren’t going to fight anymore,” Sasuke says, out of the blue if only because Orochimaru had not expected to ever see him again after that final battle. He tilts his head at his old student, noting the slightly widened eyes and the flaring nostrils. ‘Angry, then,’ Orochimaru thinks, well used to guessing Sasuke’s moods from minor facial expressions. He sighs and sets aside his scroll of sealing notes.

“ _I_ heard there is to be peace in this world for once,” Orochimaru returns, snorting lightly at the thought. As if peace is truly possible while shinobi exist, but Orochimaru is willing to sit back and watch the world burn without him. The click of a sword being gripped _hard_ sets his honed nerves on edge and Orochimaru gazes at Sasuke calmly. The brat can be arrogant, he knows, but he is still reluctant to let go of what morals he has left; not so much a failing as a curiosity to Orochimaru’s mind.

Sasuke growls, taking a step forward. It’s not quite enough to bring him in range for a sword swing, but Orochimaru wonders what it is that brought his old student to him in such a rage. “Fight me,” Sasuke says, and a smile curls onto Orochimaru’s lips.

“Why should I?” he asks, hand straying to the notes again. “I’ve rather enjoyed my retirement so far.” He hasn’t, actually. Combat is a thing of the long past--nearing sixty in mind if not in body has made the thrill of battle less a requirement, coupled with his removal from the active battlefield into the realm of spies during the third war--but Orochimaru had grown used to challenging his mind with experiments and the running of Otogakure; both things gone as well. No students to teach, no village to run, and the weight of Konoha making life truly difficult should he try experimentation on anything but the most mundane has Orochimaru, dare he say it, _bored_. He’s willing to play the long game though, and Orochimaru has nothing but time.

Another step, and it brings Sasuke far closer than a lesser shinobi would feel comfortable with. The boy’s--at twenty, Sasuke is hardly a _boy_ any longer, but some habits are hard to break--eyes are flashing with temper and Orochimaru admires the look of the Rinnegan set in that pretty face. All Uchiha that Orochimaru cares to remember have been pretty, certainly there must be a genetic factor, and his fingers itch to explore the possibility. “Just, _fight me_.” It’s just a little bit annoying, and Orochimaru briefly wishes Sasuke was more like the ever obedient Karin, or at least the easily cowed Suigetsu. But Sasuke has never been easily handled, always far too stubborn, and Orochimaru supposes he can admire such a trait however incredibly inconvenient it has been for him at times.

He crosses his legs and picks the scroll up, confident that even if his old student _does_ attack Orochimaru is capable of defending himself against it. The scroll is interesting, but far more interesting--far more _amusing_ \--is the strangled sound of rage that comes from Sasuke. It has been a very long time since Orochimaru could bait someone just for _fun_ , someone who will eventually fight back rather than take it because they are afraid, and he almost wishes that the brat will stay for a while.

It’s quiet for long moments--so quiet one might think that Sasuke had left, but Orochimaru can still feel the boy’s chakra sparking in the room--and Orochimaru taps a finger against his lips, wondering when Sasuke’s temper will snap. It never takes very long.

A whisper of steel is the only warning he gets that Sasuke is attacking, and it’s almost more than he really needs. He flips onto the ceiling, and calls up a barrier of wind to deflect the chidori Sasuke uses.

A wave of water nearly knocks Sasuke’s feet from under him, carefully controlled to keep the damage to his belongings at a minimum. Black fire meets the water and it all turns to steam.

Sasuke’s red eyes are nearly glowing in the heavy, humid mist; tracking every move Orochimaru cares to make. The brat is arrogant, always too confident in his eyes, and Orochimaru knows enough about them to turn the situation to his advantage.

The battle is short, and ends with Sasuke sealed to the ground, a pretty meal laid out for a predator strong enough to take it.

////////////

Orochimaru is sitting on his chest, pinning him to the ground with what feels like only the weight of his body on top of Sasuke--never mind that his arms and legs are stuck to the ground with an esoteric seal, trust Orochimaru to know something like that--and Sasuke can feel every whip-thin muscle, every tightly-controlled swirl of chakra in that body. How could this man give up? How could he say that he doesn’t want to _live_ a shinobi’s life anymore? How--when this man is still so much _better_ than him even with the Rinnegan, even with the Rikudo Sennin’s chakra, even with Orochimaru having, by all accounts, hidden himself in labs and the business of running a village for years--can Sasuke still not _defeat_ him?

It makes him _angry_ because Sasuke knows that he has done things that Orochimaru would fail at, that there was a point during the fourth war that Sasuke could have defeated Orochimaru. But, then there was peace, and the loss of his arm, and Sasuke is not nearly so flexible in mind or body as to simply shake that off. Not like Orochimaru, apparently, and it makes him want to fight the man even more.

Long, dark hair curtains around them as Orochimaru leans forward, smirking slightly--it smells like dry scales, and bleach, just like always, but the once pervasive scent of blood is replaced by something papery and Sasuke feels like he has lost something because of it--and Sasuke snarls into that curious, amused, _mocking_ face.

“Sasuke- _kun_ ,” Orochimaru says, running a long finger down his chest--it feels like a brand to already sensitive nerves; no fear, just an aching _need_ , but Sasuke is rapidly losing focus on what that _need_ was--“Just what is it that you want from me? I’m afraid I cannot allow you to kill me if that is your goal.” Kill him? He’s tried it before, might try it again, but no.

How to explain that more than anything he wants to see Orochimaru _lose his shit_? How to explain that he wants to see the man who survived _Hanzō_ , wants to see the nightmare of so many battlefields, wants to see this man _painted in blood_ and decimating armies? Sasuke knows he can, has heard all the campfire stories about his old teacher, but those stories are so far removed from his experience that they are almost too far fetched to believe. Sasuke’s not good with words, is almost violently allergic to anything regarding feelings, but he _wants_ something, anything; wants it enough to make him reckless.

He snarls into that face, bucks up into that body as much as he’s able, and Sasuke _wants_ to feel triumph when those golden eyes lid and darken, _wants_ to feel victory at the soft breath that hitches, but all he feels is the _need_ to be closer.

“Oh,” Orochimaru says and Sasuke _hates_ how perfect it sounds, how beautiful he looks with those heavy lidded eyes and that mouth wrapped around that word. Sasuke wants to wrap his mouth around something too, wants to feel the tightly coiled power in the body pressed against him unwind into something _dangerous_ , something all too ready to bite. “Oh, _Sasuke-kun_. You should have _said_.”

A warm mouth trails down his neck, and Sasuke hisses and pulls against his restraints when it _bites_ \--a perfect copy of the scar left from when Itachi burned the curse seal, burned _Orochimaru_ , from Sasuke’s body--the tip of Orochimaru’s powerful tongue _dragging_ across the sensitive scar.

It hurts, no one but Orochimaru has ever bitten him, but it also makes stars explode behind his eyes, makes the _need_ grow into something that cannot be ignored, and Sasuke pants while tugging at his arm, kicking his legs against the restraints; trying to turn this into something he can _win_. Orochimaru laughs against his skin, pulls away, and Sasuke _hates_ the whine that escapes him before he can stop it.

Orochimaru strokes his cheek like one would a favorite pet. “Did you miss me when Itachi tore me out of you, Sasuke-kun?” His eyes are still lidded, still heavy, and Sasuke wants to _rub_ against the hardness on his stomach but the seals are still pinning him in place. Orochimaru _smiles_ at Sasuke’s struggles, and he feels like a butterfly pinned to a board and in its death throes under that gaze. “You could escape, you could have beaten me, you know that, Sasuke-kun?” A finger trails down his cheek and rubs his bottom lip. “One might think you _wanted_ this to happen. Sealed down and at my mercy _once again_.”

The finger is still there, resting lightly on his lip, and Sasuke tries to bite it, tries to take back _something_ in the face of what sounds too much like the truth. He can’t, though, Orochimaru moves down his chin, wraps a hand around his throat until he can just barely breathe; Sasuke’s head swims and his dick--already hard-- _twitches_ and spurts.

He’s gasping, hips jerking up erratically, and _fuck_ does he _want_.

“B-bastard…” he chokes out, the hand no longer too tight, but not gone. Orochimaru lets out an amused chuckle, letting go of his throat to pat Sasuke’s cheek, and he lets out a moan as the pressure leaves. It’s hard to really think through the haze of oxygen deprivation and what could possibly be lust, but he _might_ want it back.

If he can’t beat Orochimaru, Sasuke will beat himself to death against him in whatever manner his old sensei will let him.

Hair like silk slithers across Sasuke’s abused throat, playing at the sensitive skin while Orochimaru licks and sucks at the curse seal scar, like he wants to put it back. The thought is at once thrilling and terrifying, but all Sasuke can do is moan and cough.

“S-sensei…” escapes his throat, rough with everything, Orochimaru’s kimono warm and soft against his skin--when were his clothes cut away? There’s a well of warm blood that Orochimaru’s tongue laps at idly--and he arches to that sensation.

The warmth pulls away, the tongue stops, and Sasuke won’t admit that the whine he hears is him. He’s so _close_ , just from this, and he just fucking _wants_. He opens eyes he didn’t know were closed, and looks at Orochimaru sitting back, head cocked to the side, studying him like Sasuke is one of his experiments.

He’s beautiful.

A smirk curls onto his face and Sasuke’s entire body thrills as Orochimaru leans down again. A lick burns across his curse seal scar and up his neck--he groans, he’ll even admit it now, he’ll be shameless if that’s what his sensei wants--and sharp teeth pierce his ear, a white-hot pain that sharpens his arousal almost too much, too far. If he could just _touch_ \--if Orochimaru could _touch_ \--his cock, he’s so fucking close--

“I like seeing you like this, spread out and bound, just for me. I’m going to keep you like this, admire my pretty student.” Sasuke chokes, Orochimaru leaves, a coy look over his shoulder. It doesn’t fool Sasuke for a _moment_ , the fucking _bastard_. “But if you manage to escape, my Sasuke-kun, I will _reward_ you. You could fuck yourself on my cock, take it deep within you the way you want, oh, what I could _teach_ you. Before, you were far too young, but I think this time a little positive reinforcement will work _marvelously_.”

His eyes are black, their normal gold a thin line, and Orochimaru licks his lips, staring at Sasuke. He wonders what kind of picture he makes, even as he screams in thwarted rage, pulling at the stupid, goddamn seals. His dick _aches_ , and he _wants_.

Sasuke has always been stubborn in the pursuit of a goal, and maybe he’s forgotten that, in those years spent trying to be something he’s not, something no one apparently wants him to be, but he’s remembering now. And Sasuke always gets want he wants. _Always_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my friend asked me for this like three months ago, and I only now have finished it. I hope y'all enjoy ;P.
> 
> If you want to come visit me on [tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/), please do!


End file.
